


Man, Rubies are Weird...

by tinytrees



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Just a quick little thing I thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytrees/pseuds/tinytrees
Summary: Oh, how she despised crushes. What a weak, horrible feeling





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a weird ship, but I randomly thought this up at 5 AM lol. B)  
> And I know it's very short. I would have written more but I honestly didn't have many ideas for this.  
> I might make more of this ship if people like it. Feel free to give me your opinions!  
> Enjoy!

Oh, how she _despised_ crushes. What a weak, horrible feeling. Rubies weren't usually the type of gem to hide feelings, but in this case she couldn't risk befriending someone as low as a _human._ Or so she _believed_ to be a human _;_ a purple one at that. Strange. She thought that only gems had rainbow-y colored skin. But being the silly naive ruby she was, she didn't think too much about it.  
  
What made her situation worse was the fact Yellow Diamond forbid her from becoming friends with 'outsiders', humans and gem rebels alike. It made sense, considering she was only born into this world to serve the Diamonds. But what didn't make sense to her was this disgusting burning feeling in her gut. Even though she wanted to just stay focused on their mission and get over this _illness_ of hers, rubies weren't the best at hiding emotions. It wasn't until Navy approached her and coaxed her into talking to the purple human that she actually took action.  
  
"I see you eyeing the purple human," the belly-gemmed Ruby said. "Amy, was it? You know, you should talk to her." She  had this almost smug smile on her face, arms crossed behind her back.  
  
Of course, Army got a little defensive. Her unibrow furrowed, avoiding eye contact with Navy as she kicked the ground. "Our mission..." She reminded in a growl. Navy clicked her tongue in response before speaking,  
  
"So? Just go say hi. We're having a time out."  
  
Oh _, right._ They were playing baseball. Army's cheeks flushed a dark shade of red, only slightly darker than her skin. Navy tapped her chin, eyeing one of the flowers on the ground that Army had pulled out and 'beat up' two seconds after she got out of the ship a while ago. She picked it up, studied it for a moment before gasping. "Oh! And give her this!" Homeworld gems didn't know much about human culture, of course. But Navy personally thought the flower was cute - and even smelled nice! And gifts were always nice to get. Army eyed the flower, then Navy, with a confused look. "Trust me." She reassured, before leaving to join the rest of their squad; leaving Army to think about what the hell she was going to say to the purple human.  
  
Words weren't exactly Army's forte, especially in this sense. Being around Amethyst (or Amy, as Army knows her), makes her get speechless.  The way her long hair flowed as she walked around, her adorable curves, her strength as she hit the baseball and how fast she ran, her adorable raspy voice--  
  
Wait, what was she doing again? Dammit, was Leggy rubbing off on her or something? She couldn't focus, nor did she even notice the grass burning under her feet.  
  
Steven was still speaking with Sapphire and Ruby during the time out, so Army had to make this quick. The tiny gem marched to 'Amy' and thrusted the flower in her direction. "Here." Amethyst was a mix of surprised and confused. Okay, so... A random Homeworld Ruby was giving her a flower... How exactly was she supposed to react. She slowly reached to the flower and took it cautiously.  
  
"Um... Thanks?"

Army was very intensely staring at her, unblinkingly. The two gems awkwardly stood in silence. Army's body began steaming due to the intense heat rising within her, which didn't help her blushing face from becoming even more noticeable. The red gem replied with a tiny, "yeah," before rushing off back to her group.  
  
Pearl was starting down at Amethyst with this wide smirk that made Amethyst roll her eyes. She didn't have much time to think about what the hell just happened, hearing the loud smack of ball hitting bat as Sapphire hit it into oblivion. Her gaze shifted to the ruby with the gem on her arm.  
  
Maybe rubies weren't dumb. Just _weird_.


End file.
